Sentiments cachés
by FaithDarkSide
Summary: Après "Les hyènes". Willow est distante avec Alex et celui-ci s'en inquiète...


SENTIMENTS CACHES  
Saison 1  
  
Buffy venait d'arriver au lycée. Elle s'apprêtait à se rendre à la bibliothèque quand elle aperçût Alex assis sur un banc. Elle alla le voir :  
  
Buffy : Salut. T'es tout seul ?  
  
Alex : J'attends Willow, je l'ai pas vue sur le chemin. D'habitude, elle m'attend.  
  
B : Elle est peut-être malade.  
  
Al : Non, quand elle est malade, elle m'appelle toujours pour me prévenir.  
  
B : Elle devrait pas tarder alors. Je vais à la bibliothèque, tu m'accompagnes ?  
  
Al : Non, je vais continuer à attendre Willow.  
  
B : Ok. On se voit tout à l'heure alors.  
  
Al : Ouais.  
  
Buffy entra donc dans le bâtiment et mit le cap sur la bibliothèque. Elle ouvrit la porte et une odeur de renfermé l'accueillit. Giles n'était nulle part en vue mais Willow était assise sur une chaise et lisait un livre.  
  
B : Salut.  
  
Willow : Buffy ! Ca va ?  
  
B : Oui. Dis, Alex est en train de t'attendre dehors. Il se fait du souci.  
  
Giles : Bonjour Buffy. Comment vas-tu ?  
  
B : Autant que possible un lundi matin.  
  
G : Bien sûr. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis dans mon bureau.  
  
B : D'accord... Willow ! Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Alex t'attend dehors.  
  
W : Je sais, Buffy. Je ne suis pas sourde.  
  
B : Tu vas pas le rejoindre ?  
  
W : Il verra bien que j'arrive pas et il viendra ici.  
  
B : Ca va toi ?  
  
W : Oui pourquoi ?  
  
B :... Pour rien.  
  
A ce moment, Alex entra dans la bibliothèque.  
  
Al : Willow. Tu es déjà là. Tu es partie plus tôt ?  
  
W : Non. Je suis partie à la même heure que d'habitude.  
  
Al : Tu m'as pas attendu alors ?  
  
W : J'y ai pas pensé. J'ai dû oublier.  
  
Puis, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en disant :  
  
W : Il faut que j'aille chercher un truc dans mon casier.  
  
B : C'est moi ou il fait froid ici ? Vous vous êtes disputés ce week-end ?  
  
Al : On s'est même pas vus. Samedi, elle a pas voulu sortir et hier je l'ai appelée pour bavarder un peu et elle m'a pratiquement raccroché au nez. Elle me fait la gueule ou quoi ?  
  
B : Je sais pas mais elle est pas très chaleureuse.  
  
Al : Tu te rends compte qu'elle m'a oublié !  
  
B : Ca, ça peut arriver.  
  
Al : C'est pas comme si elle avait oublié ses clés quelque part, c'est moi qu'elle a oublié !!  
  
B : Peut-être qu'elle a rencontré un mec et c'est pour ça qu'elle est étourdie.  
  
Al : Un mec ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!!  
  
B : Tu sais, quand les filles sont amoureuses, elles sont très distraites.  
  
Al : Va doucement ! Tu viens de passer du stade « rencontrer un mec » à « tomber amoureuse » ! C'est pas le style de Willow de tomber amoureuse comme ça.  
  
B : Tu serais pas jaloux par hasard ?  
  
Al : Jaloux, moi ? Je vois pas pourquoi.  
  
B : Parce que Willow a rencontré quelqu'un.  
  
Al : Qui t'as dit qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un ? C'est juste une supposition. De toute façon, c'est pas possible.  
  
B : Pourquoi ?  
  
Al : Parce qu'elle me l'aurait dit.  
  
B : Si tu crois que Willow te raconte tout, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil !  
  
Al : Je suis son meilleur ami, elle me raconte tout.  
  
B : Permet-moi d'en douter, monsieur le confident.  
  
Al : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu sais quelque chose. Elle t'a dit quelque chose !! Dis-moi ce que c'est !  
  
B : Pas question.  
  
Al : S'il te plait... J'ai 5 dollars sur moi.  
  
B : Tu pourrais me donner 5 millions de dollars ce serait pareil.  
  
Al : Allez. Je suis ton ami !  
  
B : Willow est ma meilleure amie et il est hors de question que je la trahisse.  
  
Al : C'est dégoutant.  
  
B : M'en veux pas Alex.  
  
Al : C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que je pensais qu'on se disait tout. Ca fait plus de 10 ans qu'on se connait, 11 pour être exact, et moi je lui raconte tout. Et pouf ! Une fille se ramène, le prend pas mal, et elle m'oublie. Génial ! D'abord, elle commence par plus rien me dire, ensuite elle est hyper froide avec moi et dans une semaine, elle me connaîtra plus.  
  
B : Dis pas n'importe quoi. Elle est pas hyper froide, c'est juste que c'est pas sa période. Tu sais, c'est mensuel chez les filles. Et puis, tu es son meilleur ami, elle t'adore, c'est juste qu'une fille ne peut pas tout dire à un garçon. D'accord ? Tu verras, demain ça ira mieux. Maintenant, on va en histoire.  
  
Al : Oh non ! Pas l'histoire. Il parait qu'il va y avoir une interro surprise, je vais encore me récolter un F.  
  
B : Une interro surprise ! J'ai pas révisé. Oh, ça craint !  
  
* * *  
  
LE LENDEMAIN :  
  
W : Alors combien tu as eu à ton interro d'histoire ?  
  
B : D-. Ma mère va me tuer. Alors Alex, et cette note ?  
  
Al : Je déteste avoir raison. J'ai eu F. Tu as eu combien toi ? D- ! Tu me l'échanges ?  
  
B : Tu ferais mieux d'échanger ton F contre le A de Willow.  
  
Al : Oh oui ! Willow échange ton A contre mon F s'il te plait.  
  
W : Et puis quoi encore ?  
  
B : Ma mère va me tuer si je remonte pas ma moyenne en histoire.  
  
W : Tu veux que je t'aide à réviser le contrôle de Jeudi ?  
  
B : D'accord. Demain soir, ok ?  
  
W : Ca marche.  
  
Al : Je peux venir aussi ?  
  
W : Alex, pourquoi tu viendrais, même quand on t'aide à réviser tu as des F. Alors laisse tomber, gâche pas ta soirée. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai promis à ma mère de rentrer tôt. Salut.  
  
Al : Tu avais pas dit que ça irait mieux aujourd'hui ?  
  
B : C'est pas le cas ?  
  
Al : Pas vraiment. Buffy ! Elle vient de me dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi demain soir !  
  
B : Elle t'a pas vraiment dit ça.  
  
Al : Non mais j'ai un décodeur. Ce qu'elle a dit c'était « Ne viens pas. On a pas besoin de toi. »  
  
B : Tu sais, elle avait pas tort. Même quand tu révises, t'as des sales notes. Elle a juste voulu t'économiser une soirée. Arrête de te faire des films et rentre chez toi. On se voit demain. Salut.  
  
* * *  
  
ENCORE LE LENDEMAIN :  
  
Alex se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Il était venu pour réviser avec les filles. Il allait leur montrer qu'il était capable d'avoir une bonne note en révisant. Et il allait devoir carburer car il avait placé la barre très haut. Il visait le B+, peut-être même le A. Comme ce serait génial de voir un A sur sa copie. Un A bien rouge et indélébile. Un A comme... Angel !! Alex n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Buffy et Willow parlaient encore de lui. Elles étaient censées réviser la guerre de Sécession pas l'anatomie d'Angel ! De nature curieuse, Alex s'arrêta derrière la grande porte pour écouter la conversation. Mais il ne s'attendait pas au tour qu'elle allait prendre.  
  
W : Buffy, si tu mets l'âge qu'avait Angel pendant la guerre de Sécession sur ta copie, je ne pense pas que le prof appréciera.  
  
B : J'y peux rien, j'arrête pas d'y penser. Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse d'un vampire ? Je l'ai même pas senti.  
  
W : L'amour fait perdre tout le bon sens qu'on peut avoir.  
  
B : En parlant d'amour, pourquoi tu es comme ça avec Alex ?  
  
W : Comme quoi ?  
  
B : Tu es froide avec lui. Et même ignorante. Tu l'as même oublié et ça, il l'a pas digéré.  
  
W : Je l'ai pas oublié, je l'ai fait exprès.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
  
W : Après ce qu'il m'a dit pendant sa période hyène, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux mettre de la distance entre nous.  
  
B : Mais tu sais qu'il était pas lui-même. Il pensait pas ce qu'il disait.  
  
W : Peut-être que si. Il est attiré par toi, fais pas cette tête je sais ce que je dis, et il te l'a montré quand il était hyène. Peut-être qu'il en a marre de moi parce que c'est ce qu'il m'a montré et il me l'a même dit. Et puis, je te rappelle qu'il a failli me manger ! Si ça, ça veut rien dire. Et ça a pas l'air de le gêner.  
  
B : Tu rigoles ! Il apprècie pas du tout !! Le fait que tu ais pu l'oublier, ça l'a bien vexé, tu peux me croire. Et en plus il est jaloux.  
  
W : Jaloux ? De qui ?  
  
B : J'ai émis une supposition comme quoi tu aurais pu rencontrer quelqu'un et il l'a très mal pris. Il est jaloux, je te dis.  
  
W : C'est vrai ? Cool !  
  
B : Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens pour lui.  
  
W : Jamais de la vie ! Il me rirait au nez.  
  
B : C'est sûr que si tu lui disais que tu l'aimes, il serait étonné mais il te rirait pas au nez Willow.  
  
W : C'est pas une bonne idée. Et puis, de toute façon, on est pas là pour parler de moi et Alex, on est là pour réviser. Alors quand a commencé la Reconstruction ?  
  
* * *  
  
Alex était choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Willow était amoureuse de lui. C'était tellement... bizarre. Et évident en même temps. C'était vrai, elle était toujours là pour l'aider quand il en avait besoin. Et elle était tellement gentille et tolérante avec lui. Jamais elle n'avait râlé quand il lui parlait de... Buffy ! Mais quel idiot ! Pendant des heures et des heures, il lui avait parlé de Buffy, de son amour pour elle et Willow avait toujours écouté patiemment sans s'énerver ni se plaindre, elle lui avait même donné des conseils ! Il avait vraiment été horrible avec elle alors qu'elle avait mis ses sentiments de côté pour lui. Il se sentait tellement coupable et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il décida d'abandonner les révisions, il n'était plus à un F près, et rentra chez lui pour réfléchir.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy était prête à aller au lycée. Sa mère avait voulu l'emmener en voiture comme à son habitude mais Buffy avait décliné la proposition. Lors des derniers entraînements, Giles l'avait trouvée un peu molle, même si à la fin il était toujours épuisé. Il lui avait conseillé de venir à pieds au lycée. Ca ne dérangeait pas Buffy de toute façon. Elle aimait marcher. Elle déposa une bise sur la joue de sa mère, sortit de la maison et se mit en route pour le lycée. En tournant au coin de sa rue, elle se retrouva nez-à- nez avec Alex :  
  
B : Alex ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici. Tu t'es trompé de chemin ?  
  
Al : Salut ! Oh non, je ne me suis pas trompé de chemin. Il faut que je te parle.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Al : Je sais qu'en ce moment, tu as des problèmes avec Angel et que tu as d'autres chats à fouetter mais, tu vois, je vois pas à qui d'autre je pourrais en parler.  
  
B : Est-ce que tu vois Angel ici ? Il n'y a aucun problème alors raconte- moi ce qui te tracasse à ce point.  
  
Al : Tu vois... Je sais pas comment t'expliquer. Je sais ce que Willow ne m'a pas dit mais qu'elle t'a raconté à toi.  
  
B : Si tu crois que tu vas me pousser à te le dire comme ça, tu rêves. Arrête de penser à ça.  
  
Al : Je te jure que je le sais.  
  
B : Ca m'étonnerait, Alex.  
  
Al : Elle est amoureuse de moi.  
  
B : Depuis quand tu es devenu si perspicace ? Ne me dis pas que tu as lu son journal intime !!  
  
Al : Mais non.  
  
B : Alors comment tu as su ?  
  
Al : Hier soir j'avais décidé de venir réviser avec vous quand même et je vous ai entendues parler. B : Alex, tu as écouté aux portes !!!  
  
Al : J'y peux rien, c'est dans mes gênes !!  
  
B : Alex !! Mais tu es incroyable ! Ca ne se fait pas !  
  
Al : Franchement Buffy, le fait qu'écouter aux portes ne se fasse pas et que je l'ai quand même fait, c'est bien le cadet de mes soucis. J'ai un problème avec ma meilleure amie je te signale !  
  
B : Tout ça parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi, tu as un problème avec Willow.  
  
Al : Bon alors j'ai deux problèmes avec elle.  
  
B : Quel est le problème n°1 ?  
  
Al : Elle m'évite parce qu'elle croit que j'en ai marre d'elle ce qui n'est pas le cas.  
  
B : Je vois que tu ne t'es pas contenté d'écouter aux portes pendant 5 secondes. Il suffit de lui dire que tu es désolé pour ce que tu lui as dit quand tu étais possédé. Il faut que je te raconte ce que tu lui as dit aussi.  
  
Al : Inutile, je m'en rappelle.  
  
B : ... Espèce de menteur !! On reparlera de ça !  
  
Al : Et si on s'attaquait au problème n°2 ?  
  
B : Ouais. Pourquoi c'est un problème ? Parce qu'elle est amoureuse de moi et que tu ne l'aimes pas ou parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi et que tu l'aimes ? Auquel cas je comprendrais pas vraiment qu'il y ait un problème...  
  
Al : Il y a pas de solution n°3 ?  
  
B : Elle est amoureuse de toi et tu sais pas quoi faire ?  
  
Al : Je prends celle-là !  
  
B : Maintenant qu'on a cerné le problème, la question c'est : est-ce que tu  
  
l'aimes ?  
  
Al : J'en sais rien ! Sinon j'aurais pas pris la solution n°3 !  
  
B : Ca va pas être de la tarte ! Faisons un test : si Willow te présente son nouveau petit ami...  
  
Al : Nouveau ! Je ne connais pas d'ancien !!  
  
B : Je pourrais finir ?... Je disais donc : comment le traites-tu ?: Comme un copain, si Willow sort avec c'est que c'est un mec bien Comme quelqu'un de normal, s'il fait du bien à Willow tu le traiteras en copain Comme un chien, de toute façon il va la faire souffrir  
  
Al : Réponse c.  
  
B : Deuxième question : Toi et Willow deviez aller au Bronze ensemble mais elle décommande à la dernière minute pour y aller avec un autre mec... Al : Elle me ferait jamais ça ! B : Imaginons ! Comment réagis-tu ? Tu es déçu, comment vas-tu occuper ta soirée maintenant ? Très bien, tu espères qu'elle va bien s'amuser Tu lui en veux, comment a-t-elle pu te laisser tomber pour un mec quelconque ?  
  
Al : C.  
  
B : Dernière question : Willow t'annonce qu'elle va aller étudier dans un grand lycée en Angleterre, comment réagis-tu ?  
  
Al : Il y a des grands lycées en Angleterre ?  
  
B : Alex !  
  
Al : D'accord, d'accord !  
  
B : a. Bien, tu lui souhaites bonne chance et lui promets de lui écrire souvent  
b. Tu es triste, elle va beaucoup te manquer mais tu es heureux qu'elle puisse étudier dans  
une si bonne école  
c.Tu lui demandes de rester, tu ne pourrais pas supporter qu'elle soit si  
loin  
  
Al : Encore c.  
  
B : Et bien, la réponse me parait évidente. Tu l'aimes aussi ! Alors le problème est résolu.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?  
  
B : Alex, tu ne supportes pas qu'elle puisse te lâcher pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et si tu n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, à la dernière question tu aurais choisi la réponse b, pas la c. Je te connais. Maintenant, tu n'as plus grand-chose à faire.  
  
Al : Et c'est quoi ?  
  
B : Lui dire que tu l'aimes.  
  
Al : Et tu trouves que c'est pas grand-chose !!  
  
B : Mais tu sais qu'elle ressent la même chose pour toi ! T'as pas à avoir peur de te prendre une veste.  
  
Al : Comment je peux lui dire ?  
  
B : Sois naturel. Et ne le fais pas au lycée, c'est pas le meilleur endroit. Attend ce soir, comme ça tu auras le temps de réfléchir.  
  
Al : D'accord... Merci Buffy.  
  
B : Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?  
  
* * *  
  
Willow était prête à se coucher. Elle était fatiguée et elle avait envie que cette journée se finisse vite car elle n'avait pas été bonne. Ses craintes s'étaient confirmées : Alex ne la considérait désormais plus comme une amie. Il avait essayé de ne pas la laisser tomber mais dès le moment où il avait vu qu'elle ne lui accordait plus autant d'attention qu'avant et qu'elle ne l'attendait plus au coin de la rue comme d'habitude, il en avait profité et s'était détaché d'elle. Elle s'y attendait mais ça la faisait tout de même souffrir. Tout avait commencé le matin. Alex l'avait appelée pour lui dire que si elle avait eu l'intention, il partirait plus tôt et que ça n'était pas la peine. Ensuite, en attendant Buffy devant le lycée, elle les avait vu arriver ensemble en train de rire. En biologie, Alex n'avait pas l'habitude de suivre les cours et copiait toujours sur elle et ce jour-là il avait copié sur sa voisine de gauche qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement pas. Le midi, il n'avait pas mangé avec elle et Buffy. Et le soir, il ne l'avait pas attendue pour rentrer. Elle venait de perdre son meilleur ami et en même temps celui qu'elle aimait. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle avait tout fait pour que ça arrive. Elle fût interrompue par un léger bruit venant de son balcon. Alex était là et Willow n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il devait être venu pour lui expliquer qu'ils ne devaient plus se parler au lycée :  
  
W : Alex ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Al : Salut Will. Euh... tu me laisses entrer ?  
  
W : Oui mais pas de bruit. Mes parents dorment.  
  
Al : Ok.  
  
W : Alors, tu vas me dire ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
Al : J'ai besoin de conseils.  
  
W : De conseils ?! A propos de quoi ?  
  
Al : Voilà... je suis amoureux d'une fille mais je sais pas comment le lui dire. Alors je me disais que tu pourrais m'aider.  
  
W : Oh... tu sais, tu pourrais commencer par lui faire comprendre.  
  
Al : Oui mais comment ?  
  
W : Invite-la à sortir un soir. Je sais que Buffy n'est pas souvent libre le soir mais...  
  
Al : Mais ce n'est pas Buffy !  
  
W : Oh... ah bon ? Mais c'est qui ?  
  
Al : Une fille.  
  
W : Donc ce sera plus facile de l'inviter. Tu l'emmènes boire un verre ou au Bronze. Et tu te montres galant avec elle pendant la soirée.  
  
Al : D'accord. Et ça suffira ?  
  
W : Montre-lui qu'elle t'intéresse et tu peux l'embrasser à la fin.  
  
Al : Donc ça devrait marcher ?  
  
W : Je pense. Tu sais, je suis pas experte...  
  
Al : Dis, ça te dirait qu'on aille au Bronze disons... demain soir ?  
  
W : Si tu veux. Je demanderai à Buffy demain au lycée.  
  
Al : Ouais... mais je voulais dire qu'on pourrait y aller rien que toi et moi.  
  
W : On va pas laisser Buffy toute seule et en plus qu'est-ce qu'on ferait au Bronze tous les deux ?  
  
Al : On pourrait boire un verre.  
  
W : On peut le faire avec Buffy.  
  
Al : Au fait Willow ! Comment je fais si elle comprend pas qu'elle m'intéresse ?  
  
W : Dis-le lui. Il n'y a que ça à faire.  
  
Al : Ok.  
  
W : Bon, j'ai été ravie de pouvoir t'aider mais il est tard.  
  
Al : Attend ! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
  
W : Alex... mes parents pourraient se réveiller.  
  
Al : Willow... je t'aime.  
  
W : ... Quoi ?  
  
Il l'embrassa pendant environ 3 secondes avant de se détourner d'elle et de sortir précipitamment de la chambre la laissant complètement pétrifiée.  
  
* * *  
  
Joyce : Ma chérie, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'emmène ?  
  
B : Oui maman. Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Par contre, je veux bien que tu passes me prendre ce soir.  
  
J : Pas de problème.  
  
Soudain, la sonnette retentit.  
  
J : Je vais ouvrir. Finis ton bol de lait.  
  
B : Oui mère-poule.  
  
Joyce sortit de la cuisine laissant Buffy finir son petit déjeuner. Elle revint quelques secondes après suivie par Willow.  
  
B : Willow, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
W : Désolée de venir si tôt mais il faut absolument que je te parle.  
  
B : Oui, bien sûr. Il nous reste 20 minutes avant de partir, viens on monte.  
  
Arrivées dans la chambre de Buffy, Willow s'assit sur son lit :  
  
B : Alors ?  
  
W : Hier soir, Alex m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et il m'a embrassée.  
  
B : Mais c'est génial !!! Tu es la future Mme. Harris.  
  
W : T'emballe pas. Je suis sûre qu'il le pensait pas.  
  
B : Pardon ?  
  
W : Il est parti tout de suite après sans me laisser le temps de réagir.  
  
B : Ca veut rien dire. Juste qu'il avait peur de ta réaction. Mais comment ça s'est passé ? Il est arrivé, t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, t'a embrassée et il est parti ?  
  
W : Il m'a demandé des conseils parce qu'il est amoureux d'une fille et qu'il savait pas comment lui dire. Je lui ai dit de l'inviter à sortir et de lui faire comprendre. Il m'a demandé comment faire si elle comprenait pas et je lui ai dit de carrément lui dire. Ensuite, je lui ai dit qu'il était temps de partir à cause de mes parents et c'est là qu'il me l'a dit.  
  
B : Willow, il t'a pas demandé d'aller boire un verre avec lui ?  
  
W : Si, il voulait aller au Bronze ce soir alors je lui ai répondu que je t'en parlerai mais il m'a dit qu'il préfererait être qu'avec moi. Maintenant que j'y repense, il était vraiment très bizarre.  
  
B : Willow... il est venu pour que tu lui dises comment il devait te dire qu'il t'aime. Tu lui as dit d'inviter la fille, il t'invite. Tu comprends pas, il te demande quoi faire si elle comprend pas et tu lui dis de lui dire, il te le dit. C'est toi la fille ! Il est vraiment amoureux de toi, il t'a dit la vérité !! Félicitations !  
  
W : Tu crois ?  
  
B : J'en suis sûre.  
  
W : Whoua ! Il m'aime !!! Youpi !!  
  
B : Tu sais où il est ?  
  
W : Oh mon dieu ! Il doit être en train de m'attendre !  
  
B : Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Va le retrouver.  
  
W : On se voit tout à l'heure ?  
  
B : T'es pas encore partie ? Dépêche-toi ! Et n'oublie pas de courir !  
  
Willow sortit en vitesse de la pièce.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex attendait Willow depuis 20 minutes et elle n'était toujours pas là. Il était arrivé avec 10 minutes d'avance mais, là, c'était elle qui était en retard. Il attendait avec impatience qu'elle arrive et en même temps il le redoutait. Mais apparemment, elle n'avait pas bien réagi à sa déclaration de la veille. Il avait trop attendu et maintenant, il était trop tard. Il détourna son regard du bout de la rue, baissa la tête et prit la direction du lycée. Soudain, il entendit une voix l'appeler, cette voix venait d'une rue adjacente à celle où il se trouvait. C'était Willow. Elle avait couru et elle était complètement essoufflée :  
  
W : Désolée d'être en retard.  
  
Al : Où tu étais ? Tu viens pas de chez toi.  
  
W : Chez Buffy.  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?  
  
W : J'ai bien le droit de voir ma meilleure amie ! Mais je me suis souvenue au dernier moment que tu étais là donc j'ai couru ici !  
  
Al : Au moins cette fois tu m'as pas oublié. Bon, on y va.  
  
W : Mais... t'as rien à me dire ?  
  
Al : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?  
  
W : A moins que tu n'ais des trous de mémoire je te signale qu'hier tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et tu m'as embrassée ou alors je l'ai peut-être rêvé !  
  
Al : Non, tu n'as pas rêvé.  
  
W : Alors ?  
  
Al : Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que c'était vrai ou que j'ai complètement déliré ?  
  
W : La vérité.  
  
Al : Très bien. Alors, oui je suis amoureux de toi, oui je viens seulement de m'en apercevoir et oui, je me sens totalement ridicule parce que les déclarations d'amour c'est humiliant et j'espère ne plus jamais avoir à en faire, il serait donc préférable que tu sois la femme de ma vie. Cela dit, pour ça, il faudrait d'abord que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ce qui est loin d'être garanti.  
  
W : Whoua.  
  
Al : Ca veut dire « tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère ».  
  
W : Mais non !  
  
Al : Donc ça veut dire « je veux seulement qu'on soit amis ».  
  
W : Ca veut dire « je ne m'y attendais pas du tout mais je veux bien être la femme de ta vie » !  
  
Al : Ah oui ?  
  
W : Ca pourrait être pas mal... En fait, j'essaye de jouer la fille indifférente mais à l'intérieur c'est le feu d'artifice parce que ça fait des années que je rêve toutes les nuits que tu me dises ce genre de choses et maintenant que c'est fait j'y crois pas.  
  
Al : Tu devrais parce que c'est vrai.  
  
W : Je crois que tu devrais me pincer pour m'en persuader.  
  
Al : J'ai une meilleure idée. Je pourrais aussi bien t'embrasser.  
  
W : Ca se vaut comme idée. Sûr que là j'y croirais.  
  
Alex ne se fit pas prier et embrassa Willow qui n'attendait que cela.  
  
Al : Ca y est. Je sors avec une fille. Et en plus c'est ma meilleure amie.  
  
W : Je vois pas le rapport.  
  
Al : Moi non plus, c'était juste pour me faire à l'idée. Hey ! Tu sais quoi ?  
  
W : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Al : On va être en retard.  
  
W : Tant pis.  
  
Al : Quoi ? Willow Rosenberg qui se fiche d'arriver en retard ! Oh mon dieu, j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi, tes parents vont pas vouloir qu'on sorte ensemble !  
  
W : Comme si j'avais besoin de leur permission...  
  
Al : Décidément, tu te rebelles.  
  
W : Ma réputation d'intello ringarde a une influence même sur toi. C'est pitoyable !  
  
Al : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je rigolais ! Viens, on y va. Et arrête de faire la tête.  
  
W : Mais je fais pas la tête ! Je constate, c'est tout.  
  
Al : Eh bien, tu constates mal. Toutes les personnes qui disent ça te connaissent mal et ne te comprennent pas. Moi j'ai ma propre opinion.  
  
W : Et c'est quoi ton opinion ?  
  
Al : Je peux pas te le dire. Sinon, tu prendrais la grosse tête.  
  
W : Ah oui ? Ca veut dire que c'est une bonne opinion ?  
  
Al : Très bonne.  
  
W : Bon alors ça me va.  
  
Alex lui prit la main et ils prirent la direction du lycée.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow venait de sortir de son cours d'informatique et rangeait ses affaires dans son casier. Elle devait aller manger avec Buffy et Alex et s'apprêtait à s'y rendre quand Alex la prit par surprise en arrivant derrière elle.  
  
Al : J'ai pensé à toi pendant tout le cours de physique qui soit dit en passant était nul.  
  
W : Ah ouais ? T'as pensé à moi ?  
  
Al : Bien sûr. Dis que t'as pensé à moi.  
  
W : Bah tu sais, le cours d'informatique était très intéressant... bien sûr que j'ai pensé à toi.  
  
Alex lui laissa à peine le temps de finir et l'embrassa. A ce moment, Cordelia passa et ne put s'empêcher de les interrompre :  
  
Cordelia : Tiens tiens, les losers se mettent ensemble. Ne vous mariez pas, ce serait du gachis pour la société de faire d'autres petits ringards comme vous. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai des choses bien plus productives à faire.  
  
Al : Et depuis quand tu connais la définition de ce mot ?!!  
  
B : Faîtes pas attention à elle, elle est jalouse. Ryan vient de la plaquer.  
  
W : Je croyais que c'était elle qui l'avait plaqué.  
  
B : Ca, c'est ce qu'elle fait croire à tout le monde. Bon, à votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il va y avoir à la cantine ?  
  
Al : Peut-être une espèce de purée de brocolis avec des bouts de chair humaine.  
  
W : Et en dessert, une gelée verte bien gluante qu'ils ont oublié dans le réfrigérateur il y a 6 mois.  
  
B : Hum, ça ouvre l'appétit !  
  
* * *  
  
FIN 


End file.
